La despedida
by kyosha012
Summary: Eren: Sé que tarde o temprano esta carta llegará a tus manos [...] estuve desaparecido por varios días pero tranquilo, me encuentro bien. [...] No sabría decirte en dónde me ubico en este momento, es un completo misterio para mí. Pero sí puedo contarte todo lo que me ha sucedido y lo que me hizo llegar a esta situación en la que estoy ahora. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del señor Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia: SPOILER del manga. **El fic hace referencia a los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el capítulo 51 del manga. Si lo has visto, adelante.

******Dedicatoria: **Este fic lo he hecho para dos de las personas que más amo en este mundo, mis hermanas.

**[EDITADO]**

A raíz de un comentario que me hizo **Hessefan **acerca de la trama y los personajes, he decidido cambiar algunos aspectos del fic. También he notado que di pie a interpretaciones que no he tenido intención de generar. Por eso decidí cambiar y agregar algunas pequeñas cosas.

Sin más que aclarar, a leer se ha dicho.**  
**

* * *

**La despedida**

* * *

Estimado Eren:

Sé que tarde o temprano esta carta llegará a tus manos. Se me ha permitido que te escriba estas pocas líneas para darte aviso de mi situación actual. Sé que estuve desaparecido por varios días pero tranquilo, me encuentro bien, solo tengo una herida en una pierna pero no es grave. No sabría decirte en dónde me ubico en este momento, es un completo misterio para mí. Pero sí puedo contarte todo lo que me ha sucedido y lo que me hizo llegar a esta situación en la que estoy ahora. Comenzaré desde el principio, donde se originó todo:

Fue en una mañana de verano, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Hacía mucho calor, como es costumbre en esta época del año. Mientras me enlistaba para la próxima misión, miré a través de la ventana e inconscientemente pensé en una persona: Annie. No sé por qué ella, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. No quiero decir que sabía o tenía algún indicio de lo que vendría después porque no lo sabía, ni siquiera me imaginaba.

Solo pensaba en que de todas las personas precisamente ella tenía que estar… del otro lado. Y aunque sabes que siempre soñé con estar afuera, no encontraba razones por las cuales ella actuara así. Muchas veces me planteé miles de explicaciones sin sentido que siempre terminaban en la nada. No podía entenderlo ni siquiera un poco. Me era imposible.

Sin embargo, todas esas cosas que sobrevolaron mi mente quedaron estancadas y dejadas en el olvido, porque así lo había decidido… hasta que volví a oír sobre ella.

De eso se trata todo, de ese día y de ella.

Cuando me llegó la noticia de que había escapado de esa conveniente crisálida en la que se había enjaulado, no me lo pude creer. El cómo lo había logrado, era la gran incógnita. El lugar estaba tan custodiado que ni una mosca pudo haber salido sin que alguien lo notase. Sin embargo, su astucia pudo más que cualquiera de los ya fallecidos que estuvieron presentes en ese día. Parece ser que su objetivo es más importante que la vida de unos pobres sujetos...

Por eso estaba preparándome nuevamente para una de las tantas misiones suicidas que siempre nos planteaba el comandante. Poco después de que escapó, se nos informó del plan de ataque para capturarla. Recuerdo bien que la última vez que lo intentamos perdimos todo el escuadrón de Rivaille y mucha gente de la Legión. Ella es tan impredecible.

Para cuando dejé mis cavilaciones y salí hacia afuera, me topé con un solado que resultó ser Jean. De lo apresurado que iba, me tiró al piso con mucha brusquedad.

Me tendió una mano, como ayuda para levantarme del suelo, y luego me incitó a que fuera a la reunión que el comandante iniciaría en poco tiempo.

Se lo veía nervioso pero no era el único que. Cuando nos formamos para que se nos dieran los últimos detalles del plan, pude ver claramente en todos los otros soldados la tensión y el temor impregnados en sus ojos, como una glaseado de espanto, mezclado con algo de horror. Tenías que haber visto sus caras, eran de pánico absoluto.

Sé que tú no estabas allí porque tenías otra reunión más intima, con pocos presentes. Seguramente Hanji y Rivaille. Pero yo, que he visto a los demás, puedo asegurarte que no era nada alentador notar el temor de esos hombres.

Entonces recordé que Jean quería unirse a la policía militar para estar alejado de todo eso. Quizás, si se hubiera quedado allí, se evitaría un futuro plagado de peligros y muertes sangrientas. ¿A cuántos más verá morir, además de a Marco? ¿Sasha, tal vez? ¿O quizás, la próxima vez le toque a Connie? Nadie lo sabe. Ese era el miedo que todos teníamos y anhelábamos sobrevivir, aunque sea un día más.

De repente unas palabras dichas en voz baja, al lado mío y que provenían de Mikasa, me llamaron la atención:

"Si tan solo Eren también pudiera _endurecerse_, quizás podríamos tener alguna esperanza de atrapar a esa maldita y no perder a tantos hombres. Y si tan solo él estuviera en buenas condiciones…"

Lógicamente se refería al soldado catalogado como el mejor de la Legión: el Sargento Rivaille. Es una lástima que haya quedado lastimado después de su último encuentro con _ella_.

Mikasa se culpa mucho por ello y aunque nunca hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sé muy bien lo que debe estar pensando. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Me basta con solo verla para saber que siente culpa de que el Sargento no pudiera venir con nosotros, y más aún, se culpa de que no hubiera estado en la última descabellada misión. Aquella vez… Quizás si el Sargento hubiese estado, se hubiera podido evitar lo del comandante.

_"No estoy muerto aún. Esta insignificancia no me detendrá."_

Recuerdo que Erwin le dijo a Rivaille luego de que despertara.

Después de su regreso, fue inevitable la oleada de comentarios que surgieron a raíz de su lamentable pérdida:

_"Este tipo es más duro que el acero. Mira que andar con un solo brazo. No será lo mismo"._ Oí que un soldado comentaba cuando comíamos en la sala general, un día después de volver de aquella misión.

_"Y no solo eso, ¡sobrevivió! Cuando lo trajeron creí que ya estaba muerto. Pasó muchas horas sin atención médica. Me sorprende que haya soportado tanto",_ agregó alguien que estaba sentado al lado suyo.

_"Dicen que aún después de que se lo cortara, fue tras Eren y lo liberó"._ Uno más de la mesa de enfrente se atrevió a sumarse a la conversación.

_"Este tipo sí que es un loco. Un verdadero temerario",_ finalizó otro, de la mesa contigua.

Y así, en cuestión de días, el comandante se convirtió en una especie de ser inmortal, un semidiós para todos los ingenuos y novatos de la Legión. En verdad fue toda una proeza lo que logró. Pero ni con todo el respeto y admiración que supo ganarse, le quitaba el miedo a los desafortunados que fuimos a la misión de esa ocasión. No, nada era suficiente cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a una posible muerte segura porque, eso significaba acercarse a ella: morir en el intento.

Sin embargo, esa vez el comandante estaba confiado de que el plan no fallaría porque esa vez la estrategia era diferente. Era evidente que ella no caería como la última vez, usándote a ti como carnada. Esa vez tú serías el que estaría al frente. Tú lucharías en primera instancia y, con un poco de suerte, tu habilidad oculta podría ayudar también. Eso es, ese era el plan secreto del comandante, su As baja la manga, estoy seguro. Él contaba con eso o mejor aún, intentó ponerlo a prueba. ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que ésa? Era más que seguro que ella no estaba al tanto de lo que nosotros sabíamos en ese momento. Dudo que haya podido obtener información tan confidencial de la Legión. Teniendo eso a su favor, había una pequeña esperanza de lograrlo. De alguna forma u otra, el comandante ganaba. No importaba si no la capturábamos. Sospecho que su estrategia apuntaba directamente a tu habilidad: si eras capaz de controlarlo, de seguro sería una poderosa ayuda a su favor.

Y a pesar de que se tomaron muchas medidas y sumas cautelas, el peligro seguía estando presente en el aire como una fría neblina de invierno. Y así se vivió cuando llegó el momento que tanto queríamos aplazar. Exactamente a las 10:23 de la mañana partimos todos cabalgando en dirección a los campos de cultivos en las afueras de la muralla María. Según el comandante, ella intentaría salir hacia el exterior, escalando los muros, pero lo más seguro era que se detendría a reponerse. Según los reportes, no se la veía con muchas energías cuando despertó, más bien parecía cansada. Y después de haberse transformado, es lógico suponer que descansaría unas horas y luego huiría. El problema entonces era hallarla. Eso era más complicado que tratar de capturarla, si no la ubicábamos a tiempo, tenía altas probabilidades de que escapase con éxito.

Nos repartimos en cinco grandes grupos para buscarla entre los distintos bosques. Tratamos de no mantenernos muy alejados y nos íbamos guiando por medio de las malditas bengalas que no sabían ser fieles a su uso. Más de una vez perdimos el rastro de varios grupos. Era un imposible entre tanto boscaje.

Pasaron más de cuatros horas y llegué a pensar que no la encontraríamos y que escaparía tranquilamente. Pronto comprobé lo equivocado que estaba. A lo lejos, de forma lenta y sigilosa entre unos arbustos, algo me llamó la atención de manera sospechosa. Cuando mucho, creí que se trataría de un animal salvaje o de un titán pero jamás creí que sería ella misma la que se apareciera tan repentinamente.

Como tal, haciendo alusión a su apodo de "asesina", sacudió todo y a todos los que estaban allí. Yo apenas alcancé a volar a un lado para atacarla. Inútil intento, para cuando despegué de mi caballo, cinco hombres habían perdido sus vidas inútilmente. Solo alcancé a ver unos enormes ojos celestes y luego una gran sombra nubló mi visión. Eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme.

Cuando desperté, estaba tirado en el suelo, cerca de un árbol. Uno frondoso y alto. Miré alrededor. Estaba en un bosque, era muy evidente pero no era el mismo en el que había estado hacía tan solo unas horas atrás. Éste era más poblado y con un terreno arenoso.

En cuanto desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba herido en una pierna y la tenía vendada con un pedazo de tela verde, que provenía de las capas de la Legión. No era la mía, puesto que me fijé y comprobé que estaba intacta. Entonces me estremecí al pensar que perteneció a algún otro soldado y luego se usó como mera herramienta de curación.

Pero mi verdadera sorpresa fue descubrir que estaba siendo vigilado con sumo recelo, a escasos metros de distancia. E_lla _no me quitaba la vista de encima ni por un segundo. Mi traje tridimensional no estaba, de todas formas, era absurdo que pensara que trataría de huir. No podría aunque quisiera, aunque combatiera cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, solo lograría acelerar mi muerte.

No nos cruzamos muchas palabras, solo las suficientes para que me dijera la razón de que me mantuviera con vida porque, sin dudas, fue ella la que me vendó y me llevó hasta ese lugar, a salvo de los titanes. La pregunta era por qué. Es simple: por afecto. De alguna… extraña manera, ella me tenía afecto. Uno que no supe comprender muy bien pero sí correspondí. Al principio solo fue para que me mantuviera con vida hasta que buscara la manera de escapar pero luego… con los días se tornó en algo real, ya no era ficticio ni tampoco una mentira.

No dudó en llevarme hacia su pueblo ni tampoco en contarme la verdad que escondían y que jamás fue se nos fue dicha. Todo con la condición de que no volviera al interior de las murallas y a cambio de mi silencio eterno… y así sucedió.

Bien amigo, ahí termina mi relato. No puedo revelar lo que me confesó. Sí puedo decir que la verdad fue mucho más impactante y cruda de lo que imaginé. Conocer la raíz de todo lo que hemos sufrido fue demasiado fuerte, me abrió los ojos.

Después de eso me llevó hasta su lugar natal, me encontré con los otros allí, incluso vi a tu padre. Él está bien pero está encerrado, privado de su libertad por algún tiempo. Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que no le sucederá nada. Es valioso para ellos.

También conocí al "líder" de toda la operación e incluso al famoso simio-titán que tanto nos impactó a Sasha, Connie y los demás. Es agradable si llegas a conocerlo bien, aunque un poco tosco y habla en una lengua extraña.

La vida en este lugar es bastante rara. No te creas que todo es color de rosa aquí afuera, también tienen sus propios problemas.

En fin, la idea de esta carta es para decirte que no volveré nunca más hacia el interior de los muros ni a la Legión. Estaré aquí, así que esta es mi despedida. No me dejaran volver aunque quisiera. Pero… tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Eren, ella me mostró el mundo real, aquel lugar desconocido que tanto ansié ver. Si lo vieras, si estuvieras aquí, amigo, sabrías de lo que hablo. Todo es tan distinto, tan puro, tan irreal. También la verdad que me contaron fue algo de otro mundo, ojalá pudiera revelártelo pero no se me está permitido. Quizás, algún día lo averiguarás de alguna manera y comprenderás por qué estoy de éste lado ahora.

Desde ese día en adelante, el grupo de titanes contra los que hemos luchado, se han convertido en mis nuevos aliados. Y te aseguro, que no descansaremos hasta lograr con nuestro objetivo y tenerte de nuestro lado. Dile a Erwin que se prepare para las cosas que están por venir, no será nada fácil. No estoy particularmente a favor del uso de la violencia para conseguir determinados objetivos pero creo que en este caso, no hay otra alternativa.

No te confundas, no estoy aquí por Annie ni por el cariño que comencé a sentir por ella. Esto es algo más grande, mucho más que las vidas mismas de todos los de la muralla. Annie me ha dado la libertad que ansié toda mi vida. Hoy soy libre, libre de todas las mentiras que nos han dicho desde el comienzo, libre de todo.

La próxima vez que nos veamos, antiguo compañero, nos veremos como enemigos. Cuando te tengamos de este lado, lo entenderás todo. Hasta entonces, adiós mi querido amigo.

Libre por fin, Armin Arlert.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

¡He regresado! Mis hermanas me prohibieron empezar con cualquier otra historia si no hacía ésta primero, así que no me quedó otra cosa que acatar a sus órdenes xD Me costó un poco pero conseguí algo más o menos coherente.

Bueno, con respecto a la decisión de nuestro rubio co-protagonista, se podría decir que lo que Annie le reveló fue razón suficiente para que él también decidiera unirse a ellos. No me animé a tirar ninguna hipótesis. Prefiero que quede en la imaginación de cada uno xD

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Cualquier duda sobre el fic, me escriben y yo les responderé.

Fue corto esto. Quise hacerlo más largo pero la idea de la narración no daba pie a que se extendiera más. ¡Imagínense una carta de 10 páginas! Un poco larga, ¿no creen? Por eso decidí que hasta aquí estaría bien.

Espero que les haya gustado. Mis tediosos exámenes han finalizado, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezcan más cosas mías por esta página.

¡Saludos!


End file.
